Loki
Fifth planet (of 11) in the 10 527 Pegasus system, a binary system with 10 606 Pegasi. A beta-class planet, carbon-dioxide, nitrogen and oxygen atmosphere. Frozen ice covers 42% of the planet’s surface, primarily in the polar regions. Loki has no surviving indigenous life forms, but there is evidence that some primitive bacteria-like forms arose in its distant past. It has a single large moon in relatively close orbit (200,000 kilometers) called Sigyn. Loki has negligible axial tilt. As a result, there is little seasonal variation in its climate. A Lokian day is 25 hours in length. A Lokian year is 444 Lokian days in length. (Loki follows the Sapphirean calendar for commercial convenience.) Georgraphy There are four continental structures on Loki, most of which are covered with glaciers and separatedby frozen areas. These have been disgnated (in order of size) as Loki-Alpha, Loki-South, Loki-Ultra, and Loki-Minor. Some geographers have suggested that they should someday get better names. But like a pet introduced into a new household, their nature won't be known until they are a little holder. At present, the only continents that have been partly terraformed enough for inhabitation are Loki-Alpha and Loki-South. Loki Ultra, at the planet's northern pole, may never be terraformed enough to be permanently haibitable. The Sea-Lake of Kazimir is the largest body of water so far partially liquefied. Demographics Population: ~55 million people as of SY7380 Major Population Centers: As of Solar Year 7380, almost the entirety of the planet's population rides in a temperate zone stretching 300 kilometers north and south of the planet's equator created through Terraforming. As of SY 7380, nearly half of the planet’s permanent population resides in the Hell-Pandemonium-Hades conurbation. *Hell *Pandemonium *Hades *Kazimir Base *Ragnarok Mountain Terraforming Terraforming began on Loki in the 73rd Solar Century using volcanic-based technology developed in the Rainier III terraforming project. Holes were drilled in the planet's surface along identified subduction zones and mountain-sized atmospheric processors were built on top of the vents. Powered by geothermal energy, the processors have been gradually increasing atmospheric density and raising concentrations of oxygen and carbon dioxide (to support like) together with argon, methane, and water vapor to promote the retention of heat. Terraforming biotica have been seeded in the planet's oceans as they have liquefied and on the surface, including annelids and nitrogen-fixing micro-organisms. Nevertheless, its population centers require large artificial forests and farmlands, protected by airdomes, in order to nurture arable land. More recently, fauna, primarily in the form of genetically modified fish, have been added to the oceans and have been building toward stable populations. Some species of beast have been added to the plains of Loki South, especially herds of beef on ranches. Some invasive species, especially mice and rats, have established populations in the urban areas. Loki's distance from its primary sun makes it unlikely that much of its surface will ever support more than a sub-arctic climate. However, terraforming specialists believe that a zone stretching thirty degrees north and south of the equator, comprising about half of the planet's surface area, can be made habitable with current terraforming technology. History When Loki was surveyed by a Sapphirean survey crew in AS 6775, they discovered the ruins of a Commonwealth Era base complex on the surface. Signage indicated the complex had been called Kazimir Base, and may have served as a base of operations for a mining survey and/or military operation. It was abandoned about a century before the collapse of the Commonwealth. Nevertheless, the Sapphirean Government offered Loki as the site for the capital of the New Commonwealth, formed by Republic, Bountiful, Independence, Rainier III, Bright Angel, Talal, and Indigo with Sapphire, Winter, and Dabro Emet as Associate worlds (allied to, but not a part of, the New Commonwealth). After much debate, the offer was accepted. New Commonwealth City, a large domed city with a contained environment, built as a meeting place and exchange, was constructed beginning in the Solar Year____). The New Commonwealth subsequently abandoned Loki as its Capital and relocated to the Chapultepec Starlock, leaving behind only some ambassadorial and ancillary organizations. The planet subsequently became a center of trade both within the Sapphirean system and throughout the broader Free Worlds Alliance.([http://worldsapart.wikia.com/wiki/Book_11_-_Charlemagne Book 11: Charlemagne] ) In the Sapphirean Year AS 7600, Loki declared itself a sovereign and independent entity. It established a planetary government and all that other stuff. Category:Worlds